Until You're Really Mine
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. HieiKeiko, one-sided. Non-sexual dubcon. Keiko goes on a date with Yusuke- or does she?


Disclaimer: Say it with me now: Dustbunny doesn't own YYH and never will no matter how much she wants to. 

Dustbunny: Thanks! Rub it in why don't you?

Kuwabara: I think that's what he just did.

Dustbunny: You're so cruel! ;-;

Bunnydust: She is seriously pathetic.

Keiko: So, should we just start the fic?

Marshmallow: Guess so. On with the ficcie!

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

"The movie was good. Don't you agree, Yusuke?" Keiko asked me as we walked down the street. My arm was around her waist and her head was where she thought my shoulder to be. Yusuke is taller than I, so of course I had to manipulate her mind.

"Yeah, yeah it was great," I reply with a yawn. This is the sort of thing she'd expect Yusuke to do. It was annoying trying to remain in character as well as feed illusions into her mind as well as those around us. But because her head was indeed laying on nothing, it may have risen suspisions. This was something I was doing my best to steer clear of.

Keiko looked up at me - or at least that's what she thought - and said something about being more posotive and how "I" never change. If only she knew.

The night was clear and well weathered and I'd have loved to walk with her in the park, but there were many other humans there. I didn't feel like exerting the extra energy. Instead I steered her in the direction of her home. We would have privacy there and I could concentrate more on her mind - and other parts of her.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to her house. It was dark, and I couldn't help but smirk. Remembering my current role, I sent the image to her mind and she rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door. The second it was open I pushed her in and followed closely behind. In my eagerness, I almost forgot to make sure her brain recieved only the messages I wanted it to.

I wrapped my arms around her and trailed kisses up and down her neck. I made sure that every detail of what would've been happening had Yusuke been in my place was what she thought was happening now. When she pushed me away and chided me she saw Yusuke's bored, pouting face looking back at her. Well, as well as it could be seen in darkness.

Either way, I noticed a change in her disposition. I quickly sent more images to her brain to thwart off the suspision that was surely rising. There is an old saying that goes as follows, "A lady just knows." Whoever said that must have know the girl standing opposite me. No matter. I need only to remanipulate her.

We moved to her couch. I couldn't help but wonder if the park hadn't been a better idea afterall. If I wasn't careful, I'd give myself away. Keeping up the perfect illusion while carrying on with her may not be easy. But as she leaned her head against me (I let her lay her head on my shoulder this time and simply make her think that she's more highly elevated. Why I didn't think of it earlier is anyone's guess), I changed my mind. The house was much more private.

I guided her face towards me with my hand. This would tricky. Keiko was loyal to a fault and it would make it more dificult to manipulate her mind on a matter of the heart such as this. I managed though. I held her and absorbed her into myself. I connected us passionately through the mouth. I was happy to remain in proper character. It was almost comical the way she batted at empty air and beleived she was punishing "me" with her signature smack attack.

Of couse, I could have done much more. If I desired, I could have been all over and in her while she thought no more was happening than sitting idly on the couch. I won't try to deny that I did indeed desire, but I do have some amout of honor - hard as it may be believe considering. And it was partially for this reason I held myself back. Not that I wasn't able to let out an occassional urge. I was Yusuke after all.

As I had my way with the girl - to some extent - I found myself almost feeling bad. The unsuspecting teen was taking part in an affair with no knowledge of doing so. To her, she was making out with her boyfriend, though I could feel doubt creeping around somewhere in the back of her thoughts. It didn't really matter though. I reminded myself that what was important was that I had what I wanted.

Because, yes, I did want her, but of course I couldn't have her. Not truely anyway. She belonged to the detective. But now I had her, whether she knew it or not. And I had her of her own will, even if it seemed otherwise if looked far enough into. That was another reason I had respected her decision before. I wanted her willingly, and she hadn't been willing. Besides, I could be patient when need be. I would have her soon enough.

She had settled us down by now - not that there was much we were doing. I looked down at her as she cuddled up against my side and wrapped my arm around her. It wasn't just her that I wanted. It wasn't just to have her by will either. I wanted to have her truely. No deceptions or manipulations. I wanted her like HE had her. But I was aware that it couldn't happen.

Until and if such a time came that she was available to others, I would be there. If she denied me, I would need only to wait longer. Sooner or later, she would be mine. If it had to occur in a way similar to the situation we were now in, so be it. It wasn't as though I was in love her or anything. Love, like mercy is for the weak.

I was going crazy just sitting there with her though. The urge to take her while she was so close was almost too much. I knew that I would have to leave soon anyway. But until that time, I was Yusuke...

Keiko let out a surprised shriek when she felt my hand grab her butt. Shooting into a sitting position, she once again smacked air in the belief that she was making contact with the side of "my" face. I leaned casually out of the way.

"I need to go now," I told her as I stood, gathering her again in my arms for a good-bye. She stood as well to walk me to the door. She stretched herself out and I almost grabbed her again.

I kissed her one final time and leapt into the nearest tree. She didn't see that of course. What she saw was Yusuke walking home as natural as anything. The look on her face made me feel sick. A look of love, of compassion for the boy who she thought was leaving her for home.

I wasn't jealous, of course. That would only be natural if I had true feelings for the beautiful brunette I now watched re-enter her home. I'm above things such as that. Let Yusuke have her love. See if makes any difference to me. All I'm interested in is the girl herself. Anything else would be an added bonus, no dout, but irrelevant.

I jumped from tree to tree to house ect. depending on what was conveniant. I landed in a tree outside Yusuke's apartment and peered inside. He was asleep. This was good as I could do nothing to him while he was awake.

I gave him my side of the date as if it were a dream. It wouldn't set well if Keiko had memories of a night with him and he had no memory of the same with her. I didn't want to give him the memories really. They were mine and I wanted to keep them for myself, thugh not for any sort of mushy reason mind you. It wasn't as if I treasured the thought of being with her or anything. As much as I wanted her, it would make no sense to take it to such an extreme unless there was actual love involved - which of course there wasn't.

It didn't take long to finish my business with Yusuke. He sleeps harder than a rock and that only makes it easier. I decided to see if Keiko had retired yet.

I carefully picked my way back to her hose and found her light on. She was changing for bed. I turned away with what seemed like all the power I had. But she wouldn't want me to see her. I would only see her when she allowed it to happen. When I felt a suficient amount of time had passed, I turned back around in time to see her crawl into bed.

She stretched and I resisted the urged to break through the glass and make her forget about Yusuke by physical means. I watched as she switched her lamp off and curled up beath the covers. I wished that I occupied them with her. I watched her fall asleep and stayed even after that and just watched her, imagining her as being my own. But she wasn't my own.

As I had earlier established to myself, I could not have her - not yet at least. For now I had only one way to be with her by her own will and it suddenly didn't seem quite so satisfying. But one day, perhaps, I could have her truely. One day when her romantic loyalyies and herself belonged to no other. One day when her love was not Yusuke's to cherish but mine... Not that it's important or anything. Love I mean. I don't need it in anyway. I am far too greatly advanced to care about such trivial matters...

... Give anyone the slightest idea otherwise and I'll kill you.

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.

Keiko: _Oookaaaay_... That was... interesting...

Bunnydust: Interesting. Yeah, that's the word for it. Sure.

Dustbunny: Shut up! I tried... It just didn't turn out like I expected.

Kuwabara: Then why post it?

Dustbunny: 'Cause I didn't spend half an hour typing it to delete. Besides, it's not that bad is it?

Hiei: You want an honest answer?

Dustbunny: -.-'

Marshmallow: Please remember to reveiw! Your comments are very important to us:cough:yeahrightc:ough:

Dustbunny: Marshmallow! Anyway, flames welcomed. Really. I won't mind. I'm about ready to flame myself so I don't blame anyone else that wants to.


End file.
